I Wasn't Expecting That
by zutara20
Summary: The war has ended. There is peace in the world. But does Katara have peace of mind? She has feelings for two powerful benders, how will this end? Who will be the husband? The father of her children? Theres a lot of unexpected things you will read from this story. Thankyou for reading :)


The war had just ended. Now an era of peace has started and the world shall be brought back into balance.

"Katara.." Zuko said, following Katara out of his uncle's tea shop. _Oh boy what am I thinking? Should I even tell her? She obviously likes Aang, anyone can see that.._

"Yes, Zuko?" Katara looked at him in confusion.

Zuko looked at Katara, into her eyes , gulped in fear and then he said " Well ugh, umm, Katara?"

Katara had a weird smirk on her face. " Well Zuko, what is it? Spit it out!"

"I know you probably don't know this but... I've always had feelings for you. Even when we were enemies. I bet you think I'm crazy but I was just wondering since this war is over.. if you'd give me a chance?" _Great now she thinks I'm a weirdo, this wasn't the right moment. I mean the war did literally just end._

"Wow. Zuko, I.. I really like you too, but.. I like someone else as well.." Katara shamefully said. _Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Zuko really is quite the sweetheart._

"Hey guys!" Aang shouted. " Hope I'm not interrupting something important!" he said in a gleeful voice.

"Oh Aang" Katara said with a bright smile on her face. "We're just having a conversation".

Zuko instantly began to frown, he looked down to the ground, feeling completely hopeless. The girl he had fallen involve with had her eyes on someone else as well.

"Zuko? Are you alright?" Katara asked. Zuko still had his head to the ground, wanting to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Yet he couldn't. He would most likely start to cry, which he's never done for any girl.

"I mean, I just want to know Katara, will you please consider giving me a chance? My feelings for you are stronger than you'd think." Zuko sadly explained. What he said was true. His feelings for her were actually deeper than just liking her, it was love.

" I'll think about it, I'm just confused right now." Katara hesitantly said. She had also felt love for Zuko, but she did for Aang as well. She needed to figure it out. She had to. It wasn't fair to either of them to wait for her to make up her mind.

"Hey sis, I thought you'd want to eat some sea prune with your big brother?!" Sokka asked. He then gave Zuko the evil eye any protective brother would give to let boys know he will fight to protect his sister. He also saw, in Zuko's eyes pain, sadness, and pure love. It was the look Princess Yue gave him in their last moments together. He looked at his sister and also saw the same look in her eyes. _I have to get these to together, it's obvious they want to be together. I also know that Katara likes Aang. Whichever guy she chooses I'll be happy to call my brother-in-law though._

Later that night there was a celebration on one of Zuko's ships. It was a huge ship though, and a very beautiful one. "Katara, we need to talk." It was Aang who said this. He tapped her shoulder and signaled her to a more quiet area where they could talk. " Listen Katara.." he said. "Please don't say anything yet, theres something I must say to you. I love you Katara I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I want to be with you more than anything, but I know you have feelings for Zuko too."

"Aang I-" Katara said while Aang cut her off to speak more. " Katara" Aang said. " It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself, but I just want you to know, whoever you choose.. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Sooo fire blaster!" Toph yelled while sneaking up on Zuko. " I have a sense that you are in a state on panic and you are very anxious. I mean, based on how fast your heart rate is. It's even faster when you're near Katara. She's with twinkle toes if you want to talk to her." Toph said with a mischievous grin on her face. _This better be good. Fire blaster might just beat up twinkle toes a little bit , or vise versa. I love drama, its so entertaining to watch, especially when fights occur._

"Aang that's so kind of you to say. I'll always be there for you too, no matter what as-" Katara was trying to say as Aang cut her off. He kissed her lips, but she wouldn't kiss him back. "It's too soon Aang, I'm so confused. Just give me some space.." Katara said. She walked out of the room they were talking in and started to cry. Zuko was walking in that direction as he saw Katara running away from one of the many rooms on his boat. He ran to the room. Aangs head was in his hands as he cried on the floor. "What did you do Aang?!" Zuko yelled. Sokka ran into the room " What the heck is going on you guys! Why is my sister crying?" he said in anger. Everyone knew not to mess with Katara, they all knew Sokka would go to war for her, and probably cut off the head of any guy that would break his dear sisters heart.

"Katara come on lets go to the bathroom and get you all fixed up." Suki said, in a calm voice. Suki took Katara to the bathroom and fixed her makeup. " You know Katara," Suki said with a smile on her face. "Whoever made you upset, well.. Sokka ran to whoever it was, I bet their getting chased down right now as we speak!" Katara laughed " I could definitely see that happening." Everyone went back to the dinning area of the ship. Things had calmed down. Well they were, until Toph made a party happen. " Everybody drinks on me!" Toph shouted. She had already become drunk. Chuckling with her bottle of who knows what. "Okay now Toph, I think you've had enough. Lets drink some tea to help with your soon to be hangover" Uncle Iroh said with a happy smile on his face. " Don't mind this metal bender continue to have fun" Iroh said, guiding Toph to her room.

They all expected a celebration, but no one expected a celebration like this.


End file.
